


Date-Mate Scenarios

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriend Scenario Fic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Slow Burn, tags to be added per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Scenarios featuring different characters and Sans in a journey from strangers to friends to lovers. Every character will have a separate section per chapter for each scene.Currently Contains: Butch, Dusty, Orbit, and BD. (see tags for nickname information)May open for requests on characters and scenarios after a few chapters are posted. Requests: CLOSED





	1. Information Page

**Author's Note:**

> The structure of this fic has the title of the chapter featuring the scenario and each character highlighted in bold before their section begins. POVs may change per chapter but will never switch within a chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of information for ease of reading. ^^

This is a small information chapter so that hopefully things will be easy to read as this fic continues. I didn’t want to write the same thing over and over, so certain aspects will be different. Below is a list of information to help you reference anything you might be confused about. Certain things should be obvious as you read so aren’t a big deal but I wrote it down anyway.

The fic will be formatted so that you can skip characters you don’t care about; you **do not** need to read all of them to enjoy the story. Each relationship Sans has with the characters is in no way connected to the others. All of this should be clearer as chapters are posted. ^^

I promise, despite needing an information page, this fic should not be confusing or complicated.

 

 

 

* * *

 

** Universe**

**Multiverse**

In this, the multiverse theory is in play. This is when it’s written where there is Undertale, Underfell, Swapfell, etc. and through the use of portals, machines, or science, monsters travel between universes. In this theory, the monsters (Sanses, Papyri) are all the same person but for the differences between how their universe developed.

  * Dusty



 

**Multiground**

In this theory there are no alternate universes. This is when all the different AUs are actually different underground prisons that monsters retreated into in the same world. Similarities are noticed but all monsters are not the same person _with_ differences. Underfell became kill or be killed environment, Horrortale ran out of food, etc. Stories are generally the same, with some variations. In this theory, all undergrounds had fallen humans and some had the ability to reset, but Undertale was the first to break the barrier with seven souls, as well as Frisk and Flowey being exclusive to Undertale.

  * Butch, Orbit, and BD



 

 

**Sans' Job  **

**(this may be edited later as series progresses)**

Botanist – Sans has a little greenhouse where he grows multiple herbs that include chives, basil, cilantro, and oregano on one side and a selection of veggies on the other (for himself). Outside he has a little setup with lavender, lemon verbena (grows in greenhouse), and chamomile. Grows them and sells them to the town for a tidy little fee.

  * BD



 

Photographer – As a monster, Sans can get closer to animals without disturbing them. He can reach places some humans can’t (such as underwater or unstable ground) as well as use a dash of magic to get the perfect shot. Sans sells his pictures or videos to nature magazines and tv shows. Sometimes he gets requests or offers them up for sale online.

  * Dusty / Orbit



 

Online Artist –  Sans uses charcoal, paint, watercolor, all physical mediums to create artwork, primarily of landscapes or animals. He takes multiple requests from his online followers for various things as well. He sells these as commissions, takes some into town, or sells them online to whoever wants to buy them.

  * N/A



 

Bookseller – Sans bikes into town and has secured a job with a kind old lady to watch her bookshop for her. There’s a bakery right next door that sells coffee, books he can read for free, comfy armchair behind the desk, and a comfortable pleasant atmosphere.

  * Butch



 

 

* * *

 

  

If you have any question please feel free to ask below in the comments and if needed, I will add clarification information above for everyone. Some questions may not be answered if it regards future content of the fic.


	2. Information Page

**Sans**

 

 ****Sans waved the movers truck goodbye before closing the door with a quiet click. He took a deep breath and then turned and looked at his new home.

It was bare but for the boxes piled in the center of the living room area, but the wood floors and pale cream walls helped to give it a warmer look. The cottage he’d bought for a good sum was open, with a sloping ceiling and lined with windows that let in plenty of ambient light. A loft that sat above the kitchen area with a single set of wood steps looked out from a pale gray rail at the rest of the cottage with yet another large window. The porch wrapped around the side of the house with a good deck area in the back covered by a canopy.

The house was dusty and needed some upkeep but he’d known that and Papyrus had sent along a box or two with cleaning supplies. The porch needed some cleaning as well as the deck, and the canopy had a few tears but otherwise it could have been a lot worse and there was no sign of damage inside of the house. Plus, there was some furnishings he’d been able to bring from home and some furniture already here if he chose to keep them.

It was small. It would only be him here though… so it seemed like more than enough room.

Looking out the windows he saw trees in all directions, the cottage settled neatly twenty or so minutes into the forest with a gravel-laden road leading out. Somewhat of a clearing surrounded the sides of the cottage but after that was trees for a good long while.

The charming town just outside of the forest was only a twenty-minute ride with his bicycle. As far as he could tell in his primary exploration while waiting for the movers to arrive, the people were friendly and the shops had everything you could need for day to day living.

Sans shuffled further into the cottage and plopped down next to the pile of boxes, slinging the backpack he’d traveled with onto the ground.

It wasn’t that he hated the idea of being here. He just wished he didn’t feel quite so despondent about how this move had come about.

Sans had been a little unsure about Papyrus dating Mettaton in the beginning but the diva had proved to be a loyal and affectionate mate for his brother. So, when Papyrus announced that they were taking the next step in their relationship, and after Sans had been snapped out of his spluttering state from the idea of that damn robot and his little brother doing _that_ , he’d felt a bittersweet happiness helping Papyrus pack up to move into Mettaton’s flat.

Their routine didn’t really stop even with the distance, they called and texted each other and Sans often visited Papyrus. He wouldn’t deny that he was lonely and missed his little brother. Papyrus always seemed overjoyed to see him so Sans had simply thought to make this the new routine. Until Mettaton, very loudly and to both their faces, complained about not having any alone time with Papyrus.

Sans had awkwardly ended up leaving and the subtle accusation resulted in Sans avoiding them both for a few days. When he brought it up with his friends, he didn’t get much reassurance.

Undyne told him to stop babying Papyrus already, he was his own person and Sans was being too clingy. Alphys stuttered herself into a panic attack at his question, though she got her point across that Papyrus might want to simply do his own thing after Sans calmed her down with ramen and anime. Asgore brought up hesitantly that hovering could do more harm than good sometimes.

Toriel had very quietly said that sooner or later everyone must grow up and move on with their lives, her old eyes wise and sad.

With the evidence mounting, Sans had no choice but to realize they were right. For most of his life, if not all of it, Papyrus had been his priority and family. Arguably his best friend. And while that suited Sans just fine, Papyrus was a Soul bursting with energy and the need to be around people and socialize and do every thing there was to do under the sun with all of his friends.

Sans was an anchor holding him down even if he’d never meant too.

To be fair, he doubted that his friends with their good-intentioned truths meant for him to make this sort of decision.

When he made his own announcement of moving deeper into the country-side, a forested area with a small town and nothing else for miles, he’d gotten some rather hilarious reactions spanning from dismay to utter confusion complete with run-off questions of _what_ and _why_.

Sans played it off with his usual methods of deflection but he knew it was something he had to do. He needed to put distance between himself and Papyrus. They could still call and text but he didn’t trust himself not to try and insert himself back into Papyrus’ life while staying so close by. He wasn’t arrogant enough to believe he could break that particular habit without some hard obstacles to help. The distance from Ebott City was going to be a big one.

Papyrus had cried when Sans told him; privately because he had a feeling this should be done with just the two of them. Sans spent nearly two hours comforting his brother and reassuring him that he will come back to visit and he still has his computer and phone so they can contact each other everyday if Papyrus wanted. Sans wasn’t about to admit he was going to be struggling with that exact idea.

Eventually though, Papyrus helped him pack up his stuff and they shared a hug that absolutely didn’t involve crying and sentiments of not wanting to let go.

“i’ll be okay, Pap. love you, bro.” Was the last thing he said and his brother smiling sunnily with tears in his sockets was his last sight of him.

Maybe this was a bit extreme but Sans couldn’t go back on it now. He’d already bought the cottage and his stuff was already in route at the time.

Besides, he thought shifting to lay down on the varnished floor, living in such a rustic place with trees and nature just outside with a close-knit community? It was nostalgic.

This will be okay, he thinks, closing his sockets.

 

He hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews inspire~!
> 
> Requests: CLOSED


End file.
